


A New Day, A New World

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, And Shiro is a overexcited puppy, Domestic Fluff, Failed attempt of angst, Fluff, Goddess they are just two dorks, Keith is a big over affectionate cat, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: The sun was rising in a brand new world.A world that Shiro would never thought that he would live in.(Written for Sheith Secret Santa 2k16!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Sheith Secret Santa 2k16 as a gift for **shirostightass** on tumblr =D
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

_Shiro was on the Galra Arena again._

_They were all shouting his title, just like a cruel mantra, demanding for a sacrifice of blood to placate their thirst._

_(Shiro suspected that they didn’t know his real name, and that they didn’t even care to learn)._

_Zarkon himself was there to watch that fight._

_To watch the fallen Black paladin become just his plaything on the arena. A toy that would fight and kill on his commands just for the “privilege” of survival._

_The Galra Empire… Zarkon had won._

_The Galra Empire had won the final great battle._

_He had defeated Voltron._

_Although he had kept the Black Lion intact (for sentimental reasons probably. Even the Emperor himself have some soft spots), all the others had been destroyed._

_The Castle had been destroyed._

_Allura and Coran, the last survivors of the Altean “filthy” race had been killed in front of a crowd of screaming Galra._

_Lance, Hunk and Pidge had been captured and taken away from Shiro. He didn’t know what had happened to them after that. Maybe they were dead or maybe they were slaves like him._

_Keith was the only one that had fled. Shiro heard rumours that Keith was organizing some form of Resistance with what was left of the Earth, but he also heard that the resistance had been crushed already. He didn’t know what to believe._

_He didn’t know if he wanted to believe on anything._

_He didn’t even know if he wanted to live at all._

_It would be just so easy to just let whoever showed up there to just kill him. It would serve all of them just right to see their “Champion” being defeated without resistance._

_Today, apparently, was an important day. Zarkon was there and there was a bigger crowd around. The Emperor was smiling._

_The announcer smirked in a cruel way._

_"Subjects of the Empire! Today we have an unique match for your entertainment!"_

_The crowd shouted in delight._

_The announcer continued._

_"Today our Great Emperor, Zarkon, the Conqueror, is here to grant us with his magnificent company."_

_They all clapped in honour of the Emperor. They screamed “Vrepit sa!”._

_Shiro clenched his fists and felt his throat close. He couldn’t tell anymore what he was feeling, since everything was a blur to him, but it was something between anger, defeat and hopelessness. He hated to hear that hail to the one that destroyed his life and the freedom of the whole universe._

_Zarkon smiled and signalled to the announcer to continue._

_"You already know who is our favourite competitor~"_

_Again, the crowd went wild, chanting Shiros title._

_"Champion! Champion! Champion!"_

_He had heard that so many times that he didn’t even feel ashamed anymore, just a pang of guilt. Just enough to remind him that he was still human, no matter what the Empire did to him._

_(Shiro still felt like he would die a monster, but he always pushed that thought away, remembering just how Keith used to kiss him. There was no way that lips like that would kiss a monster)._

_Smiling predatorily, the announcer continued._

_"Our new competitor had been a very naughty boy. He rebelled against the Empire!"_

_The Galra booed whoever Shiro’s opponent was._

_"Oh, but the Emperor, in a rare act of compassion, offered him a chance to fight for his pathetic life. Subjects of the Empire, I offer you the ex-leader of the Rebel Alliance, the disgraced Red Paladin of Voltron!"_

_Shiro felt his stomach turn and feeling that he would throw up._

_That couldn’t be true!_

_It couldn’t!_

_It couldn’t!_

_Keith was tossed on the arena unceremoniously, just like a sack of potatoes._

_Shiro lost his breath in all the ways it was possible._

_It couldn’t be…_

_But it was._

_Keith was using his paladin armour, but it was broken, dirty with blood._

_Keith’s blood._

_He seemed to have trouble breathing. His left eye was swollen and purple. He had a nasty red and swollen area on his face and his lips were split. Keith collapsed on the ground holding his left flank, holding the blood from flowing outside his body. He could barely stand, and she stumbled when they throw him in the arena._

_Zarkon smirked, like the predator he was._

_"Kill him."_

_The arena went wild. Screaming, laughing, chanting “Champion”._

_Shiro felt his world spin._

_He couldn’t move._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_Tentacles with thorns erupted from all the Galra present, making a huge forest of thons and purple carnivorous flowers with sharp teeth._

_He couldn’t run._

_There was no escape._

_All was lost._

_The tentacles grabbed Keith and torn him in front of Shiro limb by limb._

_Keith screamed._

_Shiro screamed with him._

_He couldn’t move._

_As if he was petrified._

_Zarkon laughed, the King of that flesh eating forest._

_"You lost."_

 

* * *

 

A hand touched Shiro lightly.

He jerked awake, already grabbing the person’s hand and getting ready for a counterattack. He looked around looking for threat and a way out.

\- Woah! Woah! Slow down, Takashi!

Shiro’s frantic brown eyes met Keith’s sleepy blue eyes.

Shiro stilled his movements.

\- Keith?

Keith snorted, but smiled in the dawn lights.

\- Who do you expected? Zarkon?

Shiro let go of Keith’s arm and sat on the bed.

Oh.

Oh, that was right:

THEY have won the battle.

Voltron had won the war.

The universe was free, free at last.

Allura and the new Alteans (the descendants of a colony from Altea in a secure planet) were helping the Voltron Alliance (the alliance between all the rebel planets and the Voltron team) to form an Intergalactic Senate, so there would be no new tyrant.

Earth government and people had finally found out that they were, in fact, not alone in the universe. The Holt, specially Samuel Holt, had already volunteered to help humanity to transit from the “before Voltron” age to the “after Voltron” era.

The Holts were all together again at home.

Lance had gone to Cuba to see all his family.

Hunk was back to Hawaii, also to see his family.

He and Keith had gone to the shack.

It had been five years.

Five years since the start of that great adventure (six years from his kidnapping).

That was the first night they had spent on Earth, and Shiro had spoiled everything with some weirdass nightmare.

Keith sat by his left side, nudging Shiro’s shoulder with his cheek, like a cat asking to be petted. Keith was in a bad shape from the battle, yes, but his breathing was even and gentle by Shiro’s side. His touch was soft and sleepy, with hands caressing Shiro’s nape and left arm.

\- You really was expecting Zarkon, weren’t you? – he asked in a sleepy and amused tone.

Shiro couldn’t help but open a tired smile.

\- Kind of…

Keith’s presence grounded him, making Shiro come back to the present, back to Earth. He felt safe and cherished, relaxing visibly under the gentle candid touches in the dawning light.

Keith kissed Shiro’s naked shoulder.

\- Want to talk about it?

Shiro shrugged (with care not to dislodge Keith) before taking a deep breath.

\- It was kinda stupid. I dreamed that we had lost and that Zarkon was forcing us to fight in the arena.

\- Shiro, that would be awful.

\- Yeah, but we won the final battle _yesterday_! How can I have a nightmare _now_?

\- The brain is a weird thing. – he yawned – You must consult a psychologist to find out more.

Shiro hugged the sleepy Keith gently with a smile.

\- Go back to sleep. You look tired, sweetheart.

\- And leave you alone to dwell over some stupid nightmare? No chance.

He grabbed his cell phone to look at the time. Keith smiled smugly.

\- Maybe it is not that bad that we woke at this time. Go make some coffee and I’ll handle some snacks.

He detached himself from Shiro’s arms and stood from the bed.

Shiro raised his eyebrows.

\- What do you have in mind?

Keith smirked.

\- You will see. Now go make some coffee!

Shiro shrugged and stood too. When he got to the kitchen, Keith was already halfway through making them some sandwiches (they were still using their provisions from the Castle. They would need to by human food soon). He put them in a plate.

\- Put the coffee in the thermos when you are done and pick two mugs. – Keith said.

Shiro smiled.

Some things never change, like the way Keith liked to boss him around and the way Shiro loved to follow his instructions.

With everything done, Keith picked a blanket and smiled at his fiancé.

\- You should come see this.

That sentence was nostalgic in the early lights…

Five years earlier, that phrase had started all their adventures.

Now it made Shiro smile.

Maybe that was their new adventure: domestics. A thing that he never thought they would have again. And yet, there they were: with Keith bossing him around and Shiro following like a overexcited puppy ready to play.

They climbed in the top of the roof with a small ladder by the side of the desert shack. The cold morning wind made them shiver, but once they sat down, Keith covered them with the blanket. The thermos and the sandwich plate laid in front of them. They were facing the East.

Keith snuggled closer to Shiro and Shiro covered his fiancé’s shoulders with his metal arm.

\- Any minute now. – Keith said while pouring some coffee in each mug.

Shiro took a bite on one of the sandwiches while the sun slowly started to rise on the pink horizon.

A breath-taking view, with the sun illuminating the red desert, the sky in a mixture of pink, purple and blue and few lazy clouds here and there. Shiro remembered that beautiful sunrise from when Keith had rescued him, but the view from up the shack made it twice as beautiful.

Keith smiled to Shiro while his lips were still on the mug.

\- Yeah… there it is.

He drank some coffee staring at the sun, but Shiro couldn’t look at anything else but him.

Keith.

His loyal and handsome Keith.

The younger man blushed without looking at Shiro.

\- Stop staring.

Shiro smirked and kissed Keith’s cheek.

\- I just can’t help myself… Now that the war is over, this is the only thing I want to do.

Keith took his eyes from the rising sun and looked at Shiro with an amused expression.

\- Don’t you want to do something more exciting?

Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith’s coffee tasting lips, making the last remains of his nightmare disappear.

(It would take a little more time for all his pain and trauma to go, but that was a good start).

With their foreheads touching, Shiro smiled.

\- I don’t know about you, but now that it is all over I just want some peace. Peace with everything and a lifetime with you.

Keith sighed while blushing. He had a fond smile on his lips.

\- You are sappy as always.

\- You love it!

Keith chuckled.

\- I do. – he kissed Shiros’s lips – I do.

Shiro hummed.

\- What about you? What do you want to do now that the war is over?

Keith nudged Shiro’s face with his nose with his eyes closed while thinking.

\- Hum… I guess I still want to see space. I don’t want to stay forever in the same place with nothing to do.

Shiro snorted.

\- Yeah, this sounds like you.

Keith kissed his forehead gently.

\- But I still want to be with you…

They stared at each other for a while. The sun and the blanket slowly warmed their skin.

Shiro smiled.

\- I think we can manage something.

This time, Keith was the one to snort.

\- And when haven’t we manage something?

Shiro smile broaden.

\- Ah… I love you, babe.

\- And I love you too, you big dork.

They kiss each other tenderly.

The future seemed bright just like the new morning.

A new beginning for their new life.

Shiro couldn’t wait to it to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off this story:
> 
> Hi there!  
> This is my gift for **shirostightass** for the Sheith Secret Santa.
> 
> Their prompts were:   
> _Writing: I’m really into the idea of a post-galactic war domestic type of deal for these two. Like, either waking up for the first time on Earth, or discussing what they want to do now that the war is over.  
>  Bonus: If any pain and suffering is added to any of the above, I will not object and will enjoy it immensely. Break them apart so they can become stronger._
> 
> I REALLY tried to fit the two of them, but it would be kinda hard to make something angst without making it a **Saga** 8D
> 
> So I tried to use the best next thing (if you pardon my insensitive expression): Shiro's PTSD and his fear of losing Keith. Make it a nightmare and then add the over affectionate cat Keith to the rescue!
> 
> I hope that **shirostightass** like it and any reader that read it =3
> 
> (By the way, best URL EVER xD shirostightass XD)
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed it =3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so if you want to tag me on something use my other url [@wonderland-s-angel-omens](wonderland-s-angel-omens.tumblr.com)  
>  and I'll see you =3
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of this story.
> 
> See you around, kids.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
